A variety of devices are well known in the art for holding and displaying pictures and other objects. Generally shadow box frames are constructed of a box having a top, a bottom, a first sidewall, a second sidewall, a front and a back with the front generally being transparent. The shadow box is designed to hold and display three dimensional objects as well as photographs and other mementos. Shadow boxes are also well known in the art. A problem that can be associated with some of the shadow boxes includes a potential difficulty in easily accessing objects displayed within the shadow box. Additionally, shadow boxes may not optimize display potential if they only provide a single display case.
Accordingly, an object of the current invention is to provide a shadow box that has a compartment that is accessible for changing objects displayed on the interior of the shadow box.
A further object of the invention is to provide a shadow box with an insert to increase display and storage area.
Another object of the invention is to provide a shadow box with a front side comprised of a transparent material that is removable for access to the interior of the shadow box.
A further object of the invention is to provide a shadow box with a front side that is secured with a magnetic and/or mechanical means provides easy access to swapping out the display items within the shadow box.
Furthermore, an object of the invention is to provide a shadow box with an insert that slides into and out of the shadow box while not fully extending out of the shadow box.